


vegas lights

by icecreamhour



Series: hockey au [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Facials, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: what they did in vegas--aka hockey rivals lim jaebeom and park jinyoung
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: hockey au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	vegas lights

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, it's 2am and i usually never write smut
> 
> takes place during the vegas game referenced in we're all not here for nothing 
> 
> what happens in vegas, stays in vegas

Jaebeom doesn’t know why he’s here. 

After a brutal loss on a road trip game, all Jaebeom wants to do is lie down in his bed and watch some bad TV before passing out. The team is just staying the night in Vegas, and flying straight back to Boston the next morning, since they have a game tomorrow.

But of course, when Jinyoung discreetly passes off a hotel room key to him and says _meet me in the penthouse suite at the Bellagio,_ Jaebeom knows he’s going to anyway.

Instead of resting, Jaebeom decided to drag himself to the Bellagio. 

He swipes his card against the keylock, and slowly pushes open the door. 

Jinyoung’s here, but he’s not alone. 

His right hand man, the most annoying defenseman Jaebeom’s ever had to play against, is sitting in one of the plush chairs in the suite, scrolling idly through his phone. 

“You’re here,” Jinyoung smiles. His face lights up, almost like he didn’t know if Jaebeom was going to come or not. 

“I don’t understand why you just couldn’t come to MGM,” Jaebeom grumbles. 

“The Golden Knights are banned from MGM,” the dman says, not even looking up from his phone. 

Jaebeom shoots him a questioning look. 

“It’s a long story,” Jinyoung says, shrugging. He steps toward Jaebeom, closing the distance between them. 

Jaebeom stands still. 

“Why’d you want to meet?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jinyoung replies. “You lost.”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom laughs, bitter. “I know.” 

“Let me make it up to you,” Jinyoung says, voice low. He moves closer, and places his hand on the back of Jaebeom’s neck. 

“Can you—“

Before Jaebeom can get his last word out, Jinyoung moves forward and presses their lips together. It’s been years since they kissed like this. It’s slow, with a lot more technique compared to their quick, dirty hookups as teenagers. 

“You need to shut up sometimes,” Jinyoung says, catching his breath after breaking the kiss. 

Jaebeom’s still feeling a little too breathless, that he forgets someone else is even in the room. Jinyoung must notice his hesitancy, because he snaps him right out of it. 

“Shownu doesn’t mind watching.” Jinyoung says. “If that’s fine with you,” He adds. “Or he can join, if you want.” 

Jaebeom finally gets a good look at Shownu. He’d always looked big on the ice, but that’s always a combination of hockey pads and the height that skates add. Jaebeom swallows, noticing that Shownu’s arms are really that big outside of his hockey gear, and the veins that stick out against his arm look—

“Is that a yes, then?” Jinyoung asks, interrupting Jaebeom’s thought. 

Jaebeom feels his cheeks heat up, and he gives Jinyoung a small nod in return. 

“What do you want?” Jinyoung prods. 

“You tell me,” Jaebeom replies. 

“Get on the bed,” Jinyoung instructs. “Take off your clothes and wait for me and Shownu.” 

Jaebeom follows Jinyoung’s instructions word for word. He strips off his clothing, except for his boxers, and lays down on the plush king bed of the suite. 

Jinyoung follows, with Shownu right behind him. 

“It’s a shame that you have a game tomorrow night,” Jinyoung coos, pinning Jaebeom against the bed. “We could’ve had a lot more fun.” 

Jinyoung trails his hand against Jaebeom’s chest, and stops right at his nipples. He takes one in his hand, and pinches it. 

Jaebeom squirms, and moves into Jinyoung’s touch. He feels his hips involuntarily move upward, and Jaebeom can feel a pair of hands firmly grab his ankles. 

“Too eager now, are we?” Jinyoung says, and pinches Jaebeom’s other nipple. “You were always too sensitive.” 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines out.

“Please _what,”_ Jinyoung asks, pinching one of his nipples again. “Shownu, let go of his ankles.” 

Shownu squeezes Jaebeom’s ankles before letting them go, and Jaebeom feels his dick twitch in his boxers. It’s been way too long since Jaebeom had any action, considering how his entire college experience was one long dry spell. 

Jinyoung moves up on the bed, and Jaebeom watches as he leans against the headboard with his legs spread wide. His dick is flushed and pink against his toned stomach, and Jaebeom unconsciously licks his lips. 

“Come up here,” Jinyoung tells him. “Get on your hands and knees.” 

Jaebeom does what he’s told, leaning on the bed with his hands and knees, just inches away from Jinyoung. He’s close enough, if he could only get his mouth around Jinyoung. 

“Suck,” Jinyoung says, and places his hand on the back of Jaebeom’s neck. He guides him closer, and Jaebeom opens his mouth to tongue at the tip, licking the beads of precum that drop down. 

Jaebeom slowly bobs his head down, and he’s about to reach forward with his left hand, but Jinyoung slaps it away. 

“I didn’t say to use your hands,” Jinyoung says, and pushes Jaebeom further down on his dick. Jaebeom moans around him, and starts moving his head up and down at a faster pace. 

“God, you look so pretty like this,” Jinyoung praises him, and Jaebeom feels his knees start to go out against the bed. His dick is aching, just begging to be touched, and he’s caught off guard when Shownu moves up behind him. Shownu pulls his boxers down, and wraps a hand around Jaebeom’s dick. 

Jaebeom wants to thrust forward, but Shownu has a firm grip around his waist with his free hand, holding Jaebeom there. He whines around Jinyoung’s dick, and he can’t help but moan when Shownu finally gives him some relief. 

Jinyoung tugs on Jaebeom’s hair, and drags Jaebeom off his cock. Jinyoung lazily strokes himself a few times, and drags his dick across Jaebeom’s cheek. 

“It’d be so much better if you sucked me off while Shownu fucked you,” Jinyoung says, moving his dick across Jaebeom’s lip. 

Jaebeom lets out a loud moan, and Jinyoung slaps his dick against Jaebeom’s cheek. He guides the tip back into Jaebeom’s mouth, and Jaebeom wraps his lips around Jinyoung, taking him in as much as he can without gagging. 

Jinyoung thrusts his hips forward slightly, and Jaebeom barely even gags. Jaebeom bobs his head up and down at an even pace, and Jinyoung moves his hips to meet Jaebeom halfway. 

Shownu’s finally moving his hand, slowly stroking Jaebeom’s dick and trying to time the strokes to Jinyoung fucking into Jaebeom’s mouth. 

Jaebeom gets sloppier, and tears start to well up in his eyes. Jinyoung is so close, he can feel it, and Jaebeom just wants to take the edge off. Jaebeom finally reaches out, and uses one of his hands, pinning Jinyoung’s hips down to the mattress. Jaebeom’s mouth now empty, he slowly strokes Jinyoung’s dick with his left hand. 

Shownu doesn’t stop, but slows his pace, gripping his hand a little tighter around Jaebeom’s cock. His free hand is still gripped tightly around Jaebeom’s waist, holding Jaebeom’s ass high in the air even though he’s knees are about to give out. 

“Cum on my face,” Jaebeom says, low and breathy. 

Jinyoung doesn’t last that long after that, and loses his edge. He moans, grabbing onto Jaebeom’s hair again, and the streaks of cum hit the side of Jaebeom’s face, dripping down his cheek, lips, and his jaw. 

Shownu quickened his pace again, stroking Jaebeom’s dick once again. Jaebeom cums within seconds onto Shownu’s hand, and his knees finally collapse and flops down on his stomach. 

Jinyoung takes his hand, dragging it across Jaebeom’s cheek, and past Jaebeom’s lips. His two fingers smudge the cum across Jaebeom’s lower lip, and Jaebeom opens his mouth to suck on Jinyoung’s fingers. 

Jaebeom hadn’t even noticed that Shownu left, seeing how he’s back with a towel. He cleans off the rest of Jaebeom’s face for him, and Jaebeom hums a small thanks before flopping over to lay on his back next to Jinyoung. 

“What happens in Vegas,” Jaebeom says, breathless. 

“We can do what I talked about, next time,” Jinyoung says, slotting his arm across Jaebeom’s chest. 

“This stays in Vegas,” Jaebeom says, looking over at Jinyoung. Shownu returned to the seat next to the bed, clothed and scrolling through his phone again. 

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asks, shooting a confused look at Jaebeom. 

“This stays in Vegas,” Jaebeom repeats. “As in it’s not happening again,” Jaebeom says, biting his lip. He sits up on the bed, and pulls his boxers back on. 

“Of course,” Jinyoung scoffs. “Hockey always comes first, doesn’t it?” 

Jaebeom doesn’t even answer, and starts putting on the rest of his clothes. Jaebeom wasn’t going to keep doing whatever he and Jinyoung did— he couldn’t fall back onto the patterns he was in before the draft, before the tipping point in Jaebeom’s life. He was finally back on his game, even though they just lost, Jaebeom doesn’t plan on losing anymore games. 

“We’ll see each other again on Valentine’s Day,” Jinyoung sighs. Jaebeom turns around, and looks at Jinyoung, who’s still laying against the sheets of the king bed. “I’ll win again.” 

Jaebeom ignores him again, and finally tugs on his shirt back on. He reaches into his pocket, checking to see if he brought his room key to MGM with him. Jaebeom feels the card in his pocket, and makes his way out of the bedroom suite. 

He gets to the front of the hotel room, and he hesitates with his hand over the handle. Jinyoung always knew how to press his buttons, and hit him right where it hurts. Jaebeom finally grips the handle, and opens the door. He doesn’t look back, and Jaebeom lets the door slam behind him. 

Jaebeom wasn’t going to lose again to Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> *the golden knights are banned from MGM because jinyoung threw up in the lobby (no, he doesn't drink, but he ate too many shrimp appetizers at the end of year team party) 
> 
> jaebeom tries to forget about vegas, and ofc he has trouble remembering shownu/hyunwoo's name, aka jinyoung's pesky defenseman, cue jb's confusion during the actual valentine's day game


End file.
